


Starboy

by Nuraicha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Double Drabble, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Inspired by Music, Magic Realism, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a starboy waiting in the sky.</p>
<p>My tribute to David Bowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starboy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story many years ago, perhaps January 2013, for an English assignment. I never considered posting it because it's an original work but today I simply had to. 
> 
> _Starman_ by David Bowie inspired it and I feel this is the only way I can pay tribute to him. What can I say, music will never be the same without you. Thank you so much for gifting us with your work. RIP.

Once upon a time there was a kid called Samuel whose dream was travelling through the stars and reach the sky. Every night, while his parents were sleeping heavily, he quietly went downstairs and sat in the garden near the tiny pond, beholding the darkness, fantasising about having long walks across the moon and visiting every single star.

 

One night he heard a weak pleasant voice calling him out of nowhere. Sammy sought out the source of it in vain and gave up. Nevertheless, he continued hearing it night after night until he discovered it came from the bottom of the pond.

 

Sam gazed the dark water and saw the sky reflected: something had changed! The stars were spinning and shining like never before, the moon seemed to be covered in glitter and the whole sky was pulsing like a heartbeat.

 

He needed to touch that wonderful sky. It was calling, waiting, begging for him. His dream lay there...

 

Samuel’s body was found drowned in the pond the next morning. His parents never understood why his corpse had a blissful smile on his lips. However, it was because Sammy was in heaven now: he could travel among the stars forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also heavily inspired by "Vincent and the Doctor" ( _Doctor Who_ , 5x10) and _Life on Mars_ ' main character, Sam Tyler.
> 
> Thanks to my friends Veronica and Cristina, who looked over the first draft of this, and to my English teacher Lorena, who corrected it (there might still be some mistakes because she only marked them but didn't write the correct words, so I changed them myself before posting this).


End file.
